Our World
by Yue-to-Sakura
Summary: Orihime Inoue wasn't a fan of what her schoolmates would label as "Emo- music." One afternoon changes that fact though, and Orihime finds herself getting addicted to an Emo-music titled "Our World." Why? All because the song reminded her too much of a certain Espada. She goes to the band's concert... meets the singer of "Our World", and gets mesmerized even more.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or any of its characters...

Now off to the story we go!

* * *

**Our World**

* * *

Aizen has been defeated. The war has ended. Soul Society and Karakura town was safe. She has returned back home. Months have passed and everything was peaceful once again as though what happened before was merely a nightmare. However, Orihime Inoue wasn't as happy as she was supposed to be and she found herself once again wandering around the streets of Karakura town one afternoon, drowned in her memories of HIM. Her captor—the Cuatro Espada.

* * *

_"Are you scared of me onna?" he asked, a hand outstretched towards her. _

_"I'm not scared…" she replied, reaching back._

_Instead of a hand however, what she grasped was a handful of ashes…._

* * *

Tears started to prick Orihime's eyes as the memory wafted in her brain. Ulquiorra Schiffer was the one who took her away from her beloved world and friends. He caged her in a psychological trap. He almost killed the man she once swore five lifetimes to. But most of all, Ulquiorra Schiffer was the one her heart loved and yearned for more than anyone else- even more than Kurosaki Ichigo. Unfortunately for her, she realized this a little too late, and now she was alone, lonely and empty.

She was hurting inside but she never showed it in front of her friends. She didn't want them to worry. So, she smiled as bright as the Sun in their presence and only during her walks every afternoon does she truly show what she's feeling inside.

"I'm such an idiot…" Orihime berated herself as she leaned her head on the wall of a random alley "I could've done something.. I could've saved him that time… But no.. I was too weak I couldn't even move my body…. I was too much of a coward to truly face my feelings for him….."

The tears that welled up in her eyes started falling down her cheeks in a mad race. Her heart couldn't take things anymore and it took all of her willpower not to end her life then and there already. Her tears stop, however, when a certain sound reached her ears.

_"…..Think of the world_

_Imi nado nai to iu no ni Soko ni_

_Think of our world_

_Imi wa nai to shiru koto ni sura_

_Tama ni sugiru kudaranai kyoumi Mata fuujikonda…._

_(Think of the world_

_despite knowing there is no meaning to be found._

_Think of our world_

_It is meaningless to instigate it._

_Ignoring trivial things will entrap you.)"_

It was a song, and Orihime found herself captivated by it. The song was new to her ears, yet at the same time, the voice of the singer sounded familiar. Wiping away her tears, she searched for the source of the song in a kind of trance.

_"….Warera no sekai ni imi nado naku Soko ni ikiru warera ni mo Imi nado nai_

_Think of the world_

_Imi nado nai to iu no ni Soko ni_

_Think of our world_

_Imi wa nai to shiru koto ni sura_

_Fui ni sugiru kudaranai shikou Mata fumitsubushita…_

_(There is no meaning in our world, neither is there any meaning in us, the ones who live in it._

_Think of the world_

_despite knowing there is no meaning to be found._

_Think of our world_

_It is meaningless to instigate it._

_Pass quickly over those trivial thoughts. Moreover, crush them.)_"

Orihime walked a few meters and realized that the song was being played in a music store. Without any second thoughts, she entered it.

_"..Soko ni dare mo ga hohoemu Hana ga saite iyou to mo… (Everyone smiles when the flowers are in bloom)."_

However, the song ended the moment Orihime was inside the shop. The trance broke, but the song remained in Orihime's head, specially the voice of the singer. The voice of the singer was deep and mesmerizing, but most of all, it seemed to be speaking to her soul.

"Who sang that song?" Orihime thought out loud.

"That was a song by the newly-formed band, Las Renacimiento a Ligero," a voice answered.

"Ah!" Orihime jumped a bit, startled by the sudden answer.

"Sorry to have startled you young lady. I'm the store keeper and how may I help you?" a man in his mid-thirties greeted her.

"I- It's okay oji-san.. It's me who should be sorry.. I was too lost in thought that I didn't notice where I was," Orihime apologized.

"Ah I see.. You were following the song?" the store keeper asked. Orihime nodded her head in answer.

"Do you want to know about it?" questioned the storekeeper. Once again, Orihime nodded in response.

"As I said earlier, that song was by 'Las Renacimiento a Ligero'. It's a newly-formed band with three members, two males and one female. They're real names aren't known. But they go by codenames. The female is 'Tercera Sacrificio', and the two males are 'Cuatro Vacio' and 'Sexta Destruccion'. The song you were listening a while ago was sung by Cuatro Vacio and its title is 'Our World'," the store keeper explained, "Each member has a song of their own… You can hear more of them in their album 'Nuestro Vueltra.' They just started a few months back, but they're becoming real popular now, especially with the girls. As you see, both of the male singers' voices attract girls. Their album's almost sold out. Only one's left. Do you want to buy it?"

Without second thoughts, Orihime immediately bought the album. She then thanked the store keeper and headed home. Listening to the store-keeper talk about the band 'Las Renacimiento a Ligero' and its members, Orihime couldn't shake off the feeling that the band somehow had a connection with the Espadas. Or perhaps it was just coincidence?

Nonetheless, when Orihime arrived home, she immediately listened to the songs in the album and fell in love with Cuatro Vacio's songs, specifically "Our World" and "Crush the World Down." Whenever she listened to them, the loneliness eating away her heart got chased away. Whenever she listened to them, she felt at peace. Whenever she listened to them, she felt as though Ulquiorra was there beside her and was singing his heart out.

"Ulquiorra…." Orihime mumbled to herself before falling asleep that night, "Our World" playing in the background.

* * *

The next day, Orihime practically skipped to school, genuinely smiling and humming "Our World" to herself.

"Eh, Hime-chan, I didn't know you like Las Renacimiento a Ligero songs!"Chizuru exclaimed first thing in the morning upon hearing Orihime's hums.

Orihime giggled and asked, "Is something wrong with that?"

"No.. It's just that you and 'Emo-songs' don't mix," Tatsuki replied,patting Orihime's head, "Although that band's really good."

"Good? That band's AWESOME! Almost everyone in the school's listening to their songs! Sexta Destruccion's voice is so hot! A lot of girls are crazy with Cuatro Vacio's songs! Kyaa!" Chizuru corrected.

"Cuatro Vacio's my favorite," Orihime blurted out without thinking.

"Me too!" added Chizuru, "But of course, you're my most favorite in everything Hime-chan!" The red-head once again tried to grab Orihime, only to be blocked by Tatsuki.

"Come on. We'll be late for class," said Tatsuki .

"Oh yeah! Hime-chan, did you hear the news?" Chizuru chimed in as the trio walked to their classroom.

"What news?" Orihime asked.

"Las Renacimiento a Ligero's going to have a concert tonight here! Nobody knows why they chose Karakura town instead of Tokyo or any other place to reveal themselves.. But still! Aren't we lucky they're going to make their first appearance here!" Chizuru chattered on excitedly, "And guess what? I have 3 front row tickets for it! Want to come with me? It'll be a date!"

"You have three. I'm coming with you too, right Orihime?" Tatsuki added.

"Can Tatsuki-chan come too, please Chizuru-chan?" Orihime asked the red-head.

Chizuru sighed, "If that's what you wish Hime-chan."

"Arigato (Thanks) Chizuru-chan!" Orihime said and then hugged her friend, who returned the embrace.

Chizuru and Tatsuki exchange glances and smiled at each other. This was the first in how many months after Orihime returned from her sudden disappearance that she was truly, truly happy, and that in itself relieved her best friends more than anything.

* * *

Orihime looked around her clothes, having a difficult time choosing what to wear. She didn't even know why she was so conscious as to what she would wear. She just had that nagging feeling to dress up her best for the concert. She looked up to the clock.

6:35 PM.

'Ah! I only have 15 more minutes before Tatsuki-chan and Chizuru-chan would arrive!' Orihime mentally exclaimed.

Orihime gave one last critical glance over the clothes sprawled out on her bed and then picked out a white blouse with black bat designs adorning it on the bottom left corner, a black blazer, a checkered forest green knee-length plaited skirt, and a matching forest green scarf. She changed into them and then looked at herself in front of the mirror.

She has been wearing quite a lot of green, white and black these days, Orihime noticed and sighed. Who could blame her? It reminded her of him.. Reminded of her captor.. His image was burned into her memory-his hypnotic emerald eyes, his pale white skin, his midnight black hair, and of course, the teal tear streaks on his face and his Hollow mask that resembled a helmet on the left side of his head.

"Ulquiorra…." she whispered his name and closed her eyes.

Before she could delve into her memories though, her doorbell rang.

"Ah! Coming!" Orihime responded. She then slipped into her black combat boots and went out of the door. She greeted her best friends with a wide smile.

'Just this night, Ulquiorra, just this night, I'm going to distract myself from thinking about you…' Orihime thought determinedly. Fate, on the other hand, had other plans.

* * *

The Karakura Coliseum was filled with thousands of fans, and Orihime was so thankful that Chizuru got front row tickets. Luckily for them, their seats were directly in front of the stage and will have the best view during the concert. Unfortunately for them, being in the front row doesn't help in blocking out squeals from fangirls.

Orihime glanced at her watch. 5 minutes left before the start of the concert.

"Ne, Hime-chan, I just noticed… You've been wearing a lot of green, white and black combinations lately… Why?" Chizuru asked to kill time, barely audible from the squeals of fangirls.

"E-Eh?" Orihime turned a light shade of red "I- I am?"

"Yes," Tatsuki spoke up, "Why?"

"Well…. They… um… remind me of someone?" the words rolled out of Orihime's lips.

Immediately, Tatsuki's and Chizuru's eyes widened.

"Who?!" both cried out.

Before Orihime could change the subject though, the Coliseum turned dark, spotlights flashed onstage, and music started to play. On the stage, three figures could be made out, though their faces were still shrouded with the darkness of the place. As if on cue, the fangirls, Chizuru included, yelled their signature word: "KYAAAA!"

"Konbanwa, minna-san…. (Good evening, everyone..)" a deep, familiar voice spoke through the microphone as one of the figures on stage, "and welcome to Las Renacimiento a Ligero's concert…. Ore wa Cuatro Vacio (I am Cuatro Vacio)… The captor of your minds and hearts this night."

The start of "Crush the World Down" started to play. The spotlight finally focused on the figure, revealing the face of the Cuatro Vacio but still hiding the other two in the shadows. The crowd turned silent as the fangirl's, Chizuru's and Tatsuki's voices got caught on their throat at the true face of Cuatro Vacio. The man on the stage was wearing a dark blue long-sleeved fitting shirt, black rock star pants with a studded belt, and black combat boots. He was slender and had a pale white skin that put a dove to shame, short and messy but silky-looking raven black hair with part of his bangs falling between his eyes, and a perfectly attractive, blemish-free face enhanced by green eyes.

The fangirls and Chizuru almost died due to heart failure. He was way more attractive than what they have imagined. He even put an angel's beauty to shame! Tatsuki and Orihime's hearts stilled for another reason. Tatsuki and Orihime recognized him. Tatsuki could never forget his face. He the one she saw on the park that time when she almost died! Orihime couldn't forget his appearance. Minus the tear marks and the Hollow mask, the man indeed looked like her captor. However, her captor was dead! He disintegrated to ash!

Ulquiorra Schiffer…. Was the man on stage just a coincidental look alike? Or was he really the Cuatro Espada?

The man on stage met gazes with Orihime. Emerald eyes crashed with grey ones. An unreadable emotion flashed in the man's eyes for the briefest of second. Orihime's eyes widened at this, and her heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be…. Orihime placed a hand over her heart, trying to calm its thundering beating. The man locked gazes with Orihime for another while before closing his eyes and begin singing.

_"…Juujun na koudou de fumikon da sekai_

_Hedo ga deru hodo no gomi no nioi_

_(Breaking into the world with docile behavior_

_Vomiting from the smell of trash)…."_

Cuatro Vacio's voice filled the coliseum, indeed capturing the hearts and minds of the ones listening. The fangirls leaned back on their seats, entranced by his voice. Even Tatsuki found herself closing her eyes, pushing back negative thoughts, and instead focus merely on the song. Orihime, on the other hand, glued her eyes on the man in front of her, her heart moving with the song. More than ever, she could feel as though the song was reaching out to her. More than ever, she could feel Ulquiorra was just right beside her…. Or perhaps, actually in front of her. At that moment, it was no wonder that Orihime found herself captivated by the Cuatro Vacio's song the first time she heard it. The Cuatro Vacio's voice was exactly like Ulqiuorra Schiffer's.

_"….Ore ga haki chirasu iki saemo kowakute tamaranairashii …._

_(Even the breath I breathe is dreadful_

_It feels unbearable)…_"

The Cuatro Vacio then opened his eyes half way and reached out with his right hand, his eyes meeting once again with Orihime's.

_"obiyaeteru….? ( Are you scared? )…_"

Orihime's blood and heart stilled, and that memory once again wafted in her head.

* * *

_"Are you scared of me onna?" he asked, a hand outstretched towards her. _

_"I'm not scared…" she replied, reaching back._

_Instead of a hand however, what she grasped was a handful of ashes…._

* * *

At that moment, Orihime knew. The man singing in front of her was none other than her captor. The Cuatro Espada. Ulquiorra Schiffer. Currently, Cuatro Vacio. But most importantly, the man she loved.

A ghost of a smirk appeared on the Cuatro Vacio's lips at Orihime's reaction as he retracted back his hand, closed his eyes and continued singing.

_"…..Juubun na kekuritsu de horobi sou na sekai_

_Usui tamashii ga ugomeiteru_

_Toriaezu korosu ki ni saemo sasete wa kurenairashii obiyaeteru…_

_(There is sufficient probability the world will be destroyed_

_Your weak souls will squirm_

_For the time being I will kill a few souls_

_Everything will be stained with crimson - Are you scared?)…_"

And then, this time, Ulquiorra opened his eyes, swept a hand through the onlookers and sang,

_"….Aterareta shinkei ga tansasuru gushatachi_

_Sono subete kurui mo naku kiroku suru made no koto_

_(For the fools who have the nerve to investigate_

_I will leave no record of their interference)…_."

Ulquiorra then tilted the microphone stand to the side along with his body, once again holding out a hand as if strangling someone's neck and his eyes halfway opened and gazing intensely and hypnotically at the viewers (especially Orihime), and continued,

_"….Chirijiri to chiri wo dashi kishimu hakai subeki mono wa_

_Ima ni mo mizukara iki tae you to shiteiru_

_Sonowari ni shibutokumo nezuyoku kokyuu wo kuri kaesu_

_ (When the dust scatters there will be destruction_

_At any moment I can sever your breath_

_Although you stubbornly keep breathing)._."

By then, Ulquiorra did a fluid turn to his left, at the same time removing the microphone from its stand and tossing the stand to the side, tilted his head to his left, closed his eyes and furrowed his brows, and sang as he ran his right hand through his hair,

_"…Aa, tashika ni iwareta touri kudaranai sekai da_

_Dounarou to shitta koto ja nai_

_Saa douzo sono te de…._

_(Ah, this must be the trivial world_

_I'm not sure what will become of it_

_Well then, with this hand…)_ "

Ulquiorra raised his right hand and continued singing as he slowly lowered his hand and clenched it into a fist as if crushing something,

_"...CRUSH THE WORLD DOWN…_

_(CRUSH THE WORLD DOWN)…_"

Then, Ulquiorra did another fluid turn to the right, flicked his bangs, and continued singing as he gazed spellbindingly at the concert-goers with fully-opened eyes. Meanwhile, Orihime watched the former Espada sing and move with the song, fully mesmerized by him. She was, by that time, swept away—her heart beating with Ulquiorra's voice and her soul dancing with him. And she remained that way all throughout the song.

As the song ended and the other members of the band was introduced, who Orihime was fully sure were Tia Halibel and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, her eyes remained glued on Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra, on the other hand, was also glancing at her every once in a while, making her heart race even more and staining her cheeks a beautiful rose color.

To say Orihime was in Cloud 9 at the sight of the Cuatro Espada alive and singing to say the least, would be the greatest understatement of the century. However, a big question bugged her as the concert continued on… Why and How was Ulquiorra alive?

* * *

Hours passed, and the concert ended with the Cuatro Vacio's "Our World." Fangirls screamed as though it was the end of the world, and when the Las Renacimiento a Ligero was to entertain their fans, the fangirls squealed even more than possible. Orihime and Tatsuki, though, stood a good distance away from the crowd surrounding the band members.

"Orihime…. That Cuatro Vacio… He's… He's the one on the park, isn't he?" asked Tatsuki.

"Yes…." Orihime answered dreamily, her eyes trying to catch a glimpse of Ulquiorra.

"Then isn't he the enemy? We should alert Ichigo!" Tatsuki declared and was about to run off to the Substitute Shinigami's house if not for Orihime's next words.

"You don't have to Tatsuki-chan… Ulquiorra won't hurt us…. They won't hurt us…" Orihime assured friend.

"But Orihime-" Tatsuki was about to say something more when Orihime faced her with a determined look on her face.

"Trust me Tatsuki-chan.." Orihime stated.

Tatsuki sighed and then complied, her gaze going to the ex-Espadas and lingering on Ulquiorra. Black hair. Green eyes. Pale white skin. Black-Green-White. A realization hit the brunette.

"It's him…" Tatsuki exclaimed out loud.

"Tatsuki-chan?" question Orihime.

"The Cuatro Vacio… He's the one who is being reminded to you by black, white and green," Tatsuki replied.

Orihime blushed and nodded timidly. Tatsuki was at a loss for words.

"What about Ichigo?!" Tatsuki asked, grabbing her best friend's shoulders.

"What I felt for Ichigo was nothing but a high school crush Tatsuki-chan… What I feel for Ulquiorra is far deeper than that…." Orihime answered.

Tatsuki's grip on her best friend's shoulder loosened. The brunette was about to say something more when the sound of footsteps heading towards them took both of the girl's attention.

Orihime's heart started to hammer even more in her chest as she realized Ulquiorra was heading towards them. A few meters behind him, the crowd of fangirls was dispersing as each one went on their own way, occasionally glancing at the Cuatro Vacio but not one dared to follow him due to some words by the Sexta Destruccion . Chizuru, standing still from the crowd, was looking at Orihime with a huge question mark practically showing on her face.

"Onna… We need to talk," Ulquiorra told Orihime as he stopped a few feet in front of her, hands in his pockets as usual.

Orihime turns her face briefly to Tatsuki, giving the brunette a reassuring smile before nodding and following Ulquiorra.

Orihime and Ulquiorra headed to a more silent and people-free area of the coliseum, walking in silence all the way. Finally, Ulquiorra stopped on a balcony and then turned to face Orihime.

"Onna…." Ulquiorra was interrupted by Orihime flinging herself to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, embracing him tightly. A ghost of a smile appeared on Ulquiorra's lips as he returned the hug, his hands resting on the small of Orihime's back.

"Ulquiorra…." Orihime said his name in between sobs, "Ulquiorra…"

"Onna… why are you crying?" Ulquiorra asked, pulling away a bit with one arm wrapped around Orihime's waist and the other hand wiping the girl's tears.

"I'm.. I'm so happy… I…I thought you were dead… How come.. How come you're alive..? And what happened to your Hollow mask?" Orihime responded.

"I do not know why I am alive… And about the Hollow mask, I am in a gigai, and so are Halibel and Grimmjow," Ulquiorra responded.

"You don't know why you're alive?!" Orihime asked, blinking in surprise.

"But that does not matter, right? What matters is that I am here," Ulquiorra said.

"Yes.." Orihime teared up once again and buried her face on Ulquiorra's chest.

"I… I hated myself you know… For not being able to save you-" Orihime started to tell Ulquiorra, face still buried on his chest.

"You had no obligation as such to save me onna. You should not have hated yourself in not being able to do so," Ulquiorra interrupted her.

"I wasn't finished! I- I hate myself for not being able to save you… And tell you how I truly felt…." Orihime finished.

"What you truly felt, onna?" questioned Ulquiorra, "What is it that you truly feel then? Did you not tell me you were not afraid of me?"

Orihime removed her face from Ulquiorra's chest to look up at him.

"I was never afraid of you Ulquiorra… Why would I when I… I…" Orihime's voice got caught in her throat as she turned her head when a mad flush colored her face.

"You what, onna?" Ulquiorra asked in a soft voice, a hand going under Orihime's chin and tilting her face upward to meet his gaze.

"When I love you…" the words spilled out of Orihime's lips.

"What is this love you speak of, onna?" queried Ulquiorra, leaning his face closer to Orihime's, his lips hovering a few centimeters away from her lips.

"Love… love is what you feel when you care for someone very deeply… When you value this person's life more than your own… When you'll give up anything for that person, even your own happiness, just to see that someone is happy….When you want to be by that person's side forever all because that someone is the reason why you're living and breathing…." Orihime explained, leaning closer.

"Then… Inoue Orihime…" Ulquiorra leaned closer so that his lips were less than a millimetre away from Orihime's, "I love you too…" With that, the distance between the two's lips vanished as Ulquiorra gently pressed his lips against Orihime's and closing his eyes. Orihime smiled against the kiss and returned it, closing her eyes as well and savouring the feel of his lips against hers.

After what seemed like hours, the two parted for air but leaned their foreheads against each other. And then, Ulquiorra sang a different version of "Our World",

_"…Think of the world_

_knowing that there is meaning to be found in you_

_Think of our world_

_It is meaningless when I'm without you _

_These trivial things have led me towards you…_."

* * *

**_Translations:_**

**__**_Las Renacimiento a Ligero- The Rebirth to Light_

_Cuatro Vacio- Fourth Emptiness_

_Terecera Sacrificio- Third Sacrifice_

_Sexta Destruccion- Sixth Destruction_

_Nuestro Vueltra- Our Return _

**_A/N:_**_ Well,this was just a random story that came into my mind while listening to Ulquiorra's songs in Bleach Beat Collection... Oh, and I've never been to a concert nor watched one... Except a Vocaloid concert in YouTube XDD And, the name of the band and the Espadas' code names are quite contradicting right? XDDD Anywho, I posted this story anyways... Please do tell me what you think about this story... ^_^ They'll be welcomed with the most open arms, even if those are flames and criticisms.. I hope you enjoyed and thank you for taking the time to read this :D_


End file.
